Sora's Dates
by Linkonpark100
Summary: An AU oneshot series where Sora dates the girls of Monster High.


**C.A. Cupid**

Just another day in Monster High. However, there's one thing on my mind I need to finally do. Maybe this is a chance to ask the girl of my dreams out on a date. However, I can't do it in front of her. Whenever I would see her face to face, I get really nervous. It just seems to happen whenever I try to talk to her. In fact, I would get nervous when I work on a lab project with her. We barely even have to manage to pass.

Then there's other guys that would talk about her. There were stories about how she had dated many other guys before and when they would break up, she would curse them by making them fall in love with something rancid. I highly doubt that she dated that many guys before. And she's too nice to even do that to anyone! Then there were also stories of how guys would get angry at her for making them fall in love with her to manipulate them. Like I said, she's too nice to even do something like that. I just wish that I had the confidence to stand up for her though.

Still, I don't think anyone has actually tried to ask her out. Maybe...there's a chance for me? I highly doubt it, but it's worth a shot.

Wait, there she is.

I see her walking through the hallways, her snow white skin glistening thanks to the sunlight from the school windows. Her short wavy pink hair, fashioned to look like she had a halo (which suited her thanks to her nature), flowed quite a bit through the hallways. Pink heart-shaped lipstick that suited on her soft-looking lips and aqua eyes that can mesmerize anyone. Her skeletal wings would shine as usual thanks to the light.

She's known as C.A. Cupid. But everyone calls her Cupid since both the initials in her name are a bit of a mouthful. She had this wonderful smile that makes my heart flutter. I don't know what it is that makes me attracted to her, but it's definitely not one of her arrows.

Wait, she's looking at me! It must've been because I was looking at her! Ah, she's waving at me! I almost feel like melting! Calm down, Sora. You shouldn't act weird in front of her! But I can't help it!

I need to devise a plan! Maybe on her next radio show, I can call her and ask her out. I mean, it's one caller per question. I should make this count. I mean, I won't have to do it face to face. It's easy, right?

* * *

Okay, it's lunch time now. I gotta dial in the number quickly!

BEEP! BEEP!

The phone is still ringing. That means that she must have put me on hold while she has another caller. She runs a radio show that gives out relationship advice. This makes me all the more nervous. I might be afraid that she might reject me since it wouldn't be a proper question. However, I need to try. Even if I get rejected, I can be proud to say that I tried to ask her out.

"Hello! You're on the air with Cupid! What kind of question do you have for me?"

That's Cupid! Deep breaths. One...two...three. Okay, here it goes.

"H-hi, Cupid. I-I was just w-wondering..."

Oh, no. I'm stuttering like a buffoon! Then again, given how I am whenever I try to speak to someone...

"Yes?" she presses on.

"W-well, I was w-wondering if you're seeing someone. Are you?" Okay, I might have wasted that question but I need to confirm if I have a chance.

"No, I'm not. Are you here to audition for the job?" she asks.

Oh, no. The conversation's still going! I should hang up right now, but I've come this far. I need to keep on.

"A-actually, I w-was wondering..." Oh, this is too hard! My breathing is becoming heavy!

"Are you okay?" she asks. Of course not, but your nice voice is helping me.

Now or never.

"...w-would you go on a date with me?!" I blurt out.

Silence. Thank goodness I was in the janitor's closet.

"...what?"

Deep breaths again. No backing out.

"I said, would you go on a date with me?"

There's that silence again. It's so deafening.

She finally breaks it. "I would accept, but you're calling through anonymous."

Oh, man. There it goes. I knew that this would happen. Well, at least I tried.

"...but we can meet by the belltower after school."

Wait, what? Maybe I still have a chance! But if she sees me, she might outright refuse! I mean, girls dream about guys with handsome looks and gorgeous muscles! Look at me! I'm a bean! I've even tried working out, but the only thing I see change is the muscle definition!

No, enough of that negative thinking. She offered to meet after school. I need to man up and go there!

* * *

Was the belltower really that high up? Last I remembered, it was a bit shorter. Focus, Sora! You need to reveal yourself to your crush. This is a test of fate. If she rejects me, then that's that. If she accepts, then-

I hear footsteps. Gotta brace myself.

"Sora? You're the anonymous caller?" Cupid asks.

I look at her, noticing her look of startled surprise.

"Y-yeah." was all I say.

"W-wow. I didn't think that you of all people would ask me out." she says.

"Neither did I."

She shook her head. "Not that. I mean, no one has asked me out before."

Now it's my turn to look surprised. "You've never went on a date before?"

"No. Many guys wouldn't try to ask me out. You're the first one." she answers.

"I-I am?" I ask, even more surprised.

She nods with a smile. "Maybe we could give this date a try?"

I look at her, my surprised look still on my face. I actually didn't think that it would work. Compared to the guys in the school, I'm like a squid.

An androgynous, meek squid.

But she's willing to give me a shot. This was like a once in a lifetime opportunity. Would I accept a date with the girl of my dreams? Or will I choke out and decline?

"O-of course." I answer.

Definitely accept it! Maybe I can get to know Cupid more personally. One problem though...

Where am I supposed to take her out for a date?

* * *

Okay, so here's the plan:

1\. Cinema

2\. Dinner

3\. ?

I need to come up with better plans.

DING DONG!

Ah, Cupid's here by the front door! I'm running downstairs after I put on something semi-casual. I try to make myself look presentable before opening the door.

"Cupid, hi...wow."

She looked gorgeous. She wore a pink top and high-heel boots with a white cardigan and miniskirt. Her short hair was wavy as usual, bringing full view of her eyes. She was carrying a pink handbag.

"Hey, I'm not late. Am I?" she asks.

I shake my head and try to give a small smile, which I swear is a nervous one (appropriately). "No. You're right on time."

"Shall we go?" she asks.

"Y-yeah." I confirm as I lock my front door and walk with her to the maul.

* * *

The walk was really long and awkward. I tried to strike up a conversation with her, but I always end up getting tongue-tied.

"So...how come you wanted to ask me out?" she asks.

"I-I guess...I wanted to know to you better." I answer. Of course I can't just outright say that I'm attracted to her! Besides, it's the truth. We've chat many times, but it would always be in groups. From lunch time to the classroom, there was only small talk.

"Oh, you should've asked! We could've gotten the others to fang out!" she says.

I shook my head. "Actually, I wanted it to be just...us." I look away. "W-We've never really had the chance to speak to each other."

"Oh." That was all she said. I really screwed that up. See? This is why my fear is justified! I say something, I might have done something wrong! I could never get past that despite trying to make precautions myself.

Fortunately, she broke the silence. "So...how's your family doing?"

"W-Well, my parents are still nagging me to get straight A's." I tell her. That makes her crack a smile. "And now, they're wondering when I'm going to get my driver's license."

"Your driver's license?" she questions.

"They're deciding between me moving back to Japan after my studies or staying here for university." I explain to her.

"Wow, they're making you decide quite fast." she comments.

I shrug. "My parents have always been like that."

"Have they ever approved of who you date?" she asks.

"I haven't dated anyone before, but I can say that they're always on my case about it." I answer. She frowns.

"That's no good at all. You should be allowed to date anyone." she says.

"Try convincing them." I mutter as we finally arrive at the maul.

"So where to first?" she asks.

"W-we can watch a movie." I answer.

At that, she lights up. "Ooh, what movie are we watching?"

"Well..." I think about this. She's the goddess of love, so... "...I was thinking that we watch a romance flick."

She looks elated and excited as we line up at ticket booth. She looks and sees a movie poster of Werecatsablanca, one of the greatest films ever in monster film history.

"I can't believe they're gonna show that! That's one of my favorite movies of all time!" she says, becoming even more jovial.

"Oh, what do you like about it?" I ask.

"The romance is just so breathtaking and it's so sad! Just thinking about it gives me goosebumps!"

From the way she explained it to me, it sounded like a sappy film that's very cheesy. But she seems to enjoy these kinds of films. I don't want to hurt her feelings. Maybe I'll endure it. For her.

"We can watch it if you want." I tell her.

"Oh!" she looked surprised. "Are you sure? We could watch something else. I hear there's an action movie-"

I shake my head and give her a reassuring smile. "It's fine. I've already seen that movie before." That was a lie. I've never seen it before but it looks so awesome. Hambo & Commando looks like one of the best movies ever. But I doubt that she would enjoy something like that.

She gave a smile. Maybe it was working?

* * *

After getting out tickets, Cupid went to find the seats for us while I went to get the popcorn and soda. The line wasn't very long, so I managed to get it in time.

Okay, now where could she be? The cinema is quite big, so...

Aha! There she is! Right in the middle row. There's a lot of monsters there. I could see that the majority were couples. Oh, dear. I think I regretted coming here. I should've picked Hambo & Commando. Well, here goes nothing.

Sorry! Oops, my bad! That was my fault! Sorry again! Hey, who touched my butt?

Whew. I made it through the crowd of people and I'm finally sitting next to Cupid.

"Did I miss anything?" I whisper to her.

She shook her head. "They've just finished showing the trailers. The movie's starting!"

* * *

So far, the movie's almost putting me to sleep. Whenever I place my chin on my collarbone, I do my best to stay awake. The romance wasn't even interesting and the sad scenes were forced tear jerkers. However, Cupid's reaction was the opposite. The reactions she gave to the movie at some scenes were either gushing or sobbing. Most guys would roll their eyes at this at their dates.

I'm not like most guys.

The reactions are actually quite adorable since she was engrossed with the film. Fortunately, I bought a small tissue packet from the snack booth in case I needed to wipe my hands from the butter of the popcorn. These actually make great sales, despite the small costs. I gave her the tissues whenever the sad parts come up.

...

Oh, dear. It's a rather lengthy film, isn't it? Wait, why do I feel someone touching me? Wait, her hand is on mine! Wow. I thought that it was the guy that has to put his arm around her. Thank goodness I didn't do that. I thought that I would be disrespecting the girl's space whenever I do that. I mean, I've never dated before so I wouldn't know. Because of that gesture, I'm miraculously fully awake. Far-fetched, isn't it?

...

Her hand is really soft. Soft like the heavens. Then again, she is a goddess. Both literally and figuratively.

As the movie went on, I continue to sit still as the feeling of her hand never left. It was a nice feeling that made me endure this movie. I wish the feeling of her touch would last. That's not creepy, is it? I need to learn more about dating.

Wait. Oh, no. I have to use the toilet!

The movie's still going on and I don't want to move! But I have no choice! It's a sacrifice I need to make.

"I need to use the bathroom, Cupid." I whisper to her.

She looks at me and nods as she continues on to watch the film while I go to the bathroom.

Oops, sorry! Excuse me! Oh, dear! Seriously, who's touching me?

* * *

Ahh...sweet relief.

Now, all I gotta do is walk my way back to the seats.

Whoops! Hold on! Uh, oh! Sorry! I still don't know who or why is grabbing my butt!

Finally, I can sit down. I look to see Cupid...crying?

"Cupid, what's wrong?" I ask her.

"This is one of the most tragic endings ever!" she says, now in tears.

I look to see that the movie has just finished. Nothing too serious. But I can't help but wonder what happened in the ending.

* * *

After leaving the cinema, we went to have dinner at a nearby restaurant. She was telling me about the ending where the girl and her husband had to leave the country with the help of the other love interest. It was a twist, but I feel that it's been done before. Of course, I didn't tell her that since she actually enjoys the movie. When she asked what I thought about the movie, I gave these comments.

"It's okay."

"The acting is decent."

"The effects are fine."

"The storyline seems to attract attention."

Of course, I wasn't paying attention to the movie but onto Cupid.

When we finished dinner, I payed the bill for both our food before we left. Since I'm the one that asked her out, it should be fair that I pay for it, isn't it? We decided to walk back to my place. I wanted to walk her back, but her father's temple can only be accessed with magic.

Now, we're almost by my doorstep. I look at her and see an unreadable expression on her face. She probably doesn't enjoy the date. I can't blame her. Most girls would dream of big flashy dates. All it was today was a simple date. Maybe I should have done more.

When we finally arrive at the doorstep, I turn to her. It's the moment of truth.

"So, this is it." I say.

"Yeah." she replies.

Oh, boy. There's that pause.

"I actually had a nice time tonight."

Wait, what? I stare at her.

"Y-You did?" I ask her.

She nods in confirmation.

"Yeah. I really enjoyed it. It's only the first date, so I'm glad you didn't go all out." she says.

"I thought that ghouls would prefer that stuff." I say.

She rolls her eyes. "I do, but at least on after the more dates we go on."

I freeze. "Wait, so that means..."

"Yes, we should do this again sometime." she finishes with a smile. "Maybe next time, we could see Hambo & Commando together."

I blink. "But I've already seen it-"

She cuts off gently. "You don't have to lie. I know you wanted to see it with me so that I could watch Werecatsablanca."

I could sigh. "How did you figure that out?"

She rolls her eyes. "Any guy wouldn't be too eager to watch a romance flick." I shrug. She has a good point.

"Well, I thought that you would be happy..." I start.

"I am. I already was when I finally got to go on a date with a boy! And he turns out to be you!" she replies.

"M-me?" I repeated. Was she expecting me?

"Of course! I noticed the signs that you were showing whenever we have classes. Lovestruck eyes, blubbering mouth and even the accidents in chemistry class whenever we're partnered together." she answers, explaining to me why.

Was I really that obvious? I've never felt so embarrassed in my life before!

"I almost thought that you were hit by one of my arrows but after I saw that you were the one who asked me out on this date, I realized that this was the true 'YOU'." she said.

"Why would you think that I was struck by a love arrow?" I ask her.

"Well, all the guys in school came to that conclusion. They're even afraid of me and my family if we ever break up." she looks rather despondent when saying that. "You probably don't want to go out with me-"

I take her hand as we look at each other, she looked quite startled at my action.

"Those are only stories, right? I don't really believe it until I see it. So far, you've been nothing but nice."

I can see her face tinted in pink. Maybe she's embarrassed by my actions?

"Maybe on the next date we can do something we can enjoy together." she says.

"Together? You mean..." I stutter. She's giggling at my reaction!

"Of course, silly! Like I said, I'd like to go out with you again. Maybe I can help bring you out of your shell, but I think this date helped make a few cracks."

Before I can answer, her face moved to my cheek and I felt her peck her lips! Oh, no! I could feel myself getting hotter! She's giggling at my reaction again! Why can't I move?!

"I better go now. My dad's gonna get worried. See you at school!" With that, she went off and in a flash of light, she was gone.

I can only look at the spot where she left, my hand still on my cheek. Does this mean I'm her boyfriend? I don't think so. One date doesn't automatically mean that I'm official. But she said that she wants to go on another date again. Maybe it could blossom into something more?

I can only hope.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's a one shot done! Vote on who you want to see Sora date next on the poll!**


End file.
